XY025: A Battle by Any Other Name!
is the 25th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis While on the road, Serena makes some Poké Puffs for Pikachu and Fennekin, but her cooking skills are attacked by Miette, who has the Meringue Pokémon Slurpuff. The two decide to head to the next town and hold a Poké Puffs Contest to see who is the better pastry chef. Episode Plot Serena presents Fennekin with some Poké Puffs. Ash and Pikachu arrive and Serena gives the latter the treat. Ash grabs one and eats it and is impressed by the taste. Ash goes to give Bonnie a Puff to feed Dedenne, but a Pokémon uses psychic powers to grab it for itself. The Pokémon, Slurpuff, grabs Ash's Poké Puff and eats it. Its trainer arrives, claiming the treats are average. The trainer introduces herself as Miette. The heroes, except Serena, are hungry, so Miette gives Dedenne and Pikachu some "perfect" Poké Puffs. Ash grabs one and takes a bite, but it is too spicy for him. Miette warns him there are some Poké Puffs that only certain Pokémon should eat. Serena claims she does that, but Miette feels she does not understand that. Bonnie notices an advertisement of a Poké Puff Contest, so advises Miette and Serena to participate in. They both decide to do that, continuing their rivalry. At the Contest, Serena and Miette bake their Puffs, as well as Team Rocket, disguised as chefs. Serena has made the Puffs and decorates them with toppings and cream. The heroes, as well as Fennekin, are pleased about these Puffs. Everyone has made Puffs, except Team Rocket, whose food got burned. After the Contest, Gina, the master chef, appears and explains this food is made by trainers to Pokémon to deepen their bond and strengthen it. Bonnie, however, snuck onto the stage and asks Gina to take Clemont for a date. Clemont is outraged and takes Bonnie away. Miette sits near Ash and asks does he have a bride. Ash replies he does not, while Miette watches Serena being angry at this question. Gina announces the three winners going to the finals. They are Miette, the berrybaker kids and Serena herself. Serena is shocked, but determined to win, as she stares into Miette. Team Rocket, however, are gloomy they lost the Contest. Jessie stands up and promises, as the Puff Queen, not to allow a single person to bake Puffs anymore. The heroes search through the market to find ingredients for Serena's Puffs in the finals, but everything has been sold out. Miette arrives and reports all food has been sold out from the market. Clemont suspects sabotage, while Serena claims Miette has bought all the food. Bonnie suggests searching for berries in the forest. However, they find nothing, except broken twigs. Serena runs off to find some berries, while Miette has Slurpuff track down scent from the berries. Suddenly, Serena yells out in terror, as she encounters five Pokémon. They overrun Serena, so Fennekin goes to scratch them, but gets affected by String Shot. Ash arrives and has Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the Pokémon, dispersing them. Bonnie thinks the Swirlix are cute but Clemont grabs her arms and notice they're really mad. Serena has Fennekin use Flamethrower on these Swirlix. Swirlix dodge and fly off. Serena does not know why they attacked her, but Miette thinks it was her fault for letting her guard down and feels her hair is sticky from the berries Swirlix ate. Miette senses Slurpuff claiming she is wrong. Slurpuff smells something and has the heroes lead to a cliff. Though they can't climb that alone, Ash thinks they need to work together, having Clemont send Chespin. Slurpuff uses psychic powers to have Chespin come at the top of the cliff. Chespin uses Vine Whip and pulls Pikachu up. Later, after everyone has been pulled up, they notice a lot of trees with berries. However, they also notice Swirlix running away from a machine, made by Team Rocket. They admit they are the ones that took away all the berries and decide to do the same with their Pokémon. They take Pikachu, Swirlix and the berries, then store them in. Clemont sees the machine sucks in about everything, so they have to stop the air flow. Ash runs and lets Team Rocket suck him into the vacuum. However, the air flow stops and the engine overheats, added by Fennekin's Flamethrower. Team Rocket has everyone blown out, so Swirlix have them binded by String Shot. Serena orders Fennekin to fire the final Flamethrower, Miette has Slurpuff launch an Energy Ball and Ash commands Pikachu to fire a signature Thunberbolt --- All three punishing finishers to blast off Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet, destroying the machine. Later, at the Contest finals, Gina goes to announce the winner of the baking contest. Gina comments how the berrybaker kids' Puff has a Japanese flavor to it, while Serena baked one for Fire-type Pokémon and Miette for Electric and Fairy-type Pokémon. Gina announces the winners are the berrybaker kids, leaving Serena and Miette shocked. Miette admits she will continue training and baking Puffs. Serena and Miette promise to be better bakers. Before leaving, Miette tells Serena when Serena lets her guard down, Miette will steal Ash from her. Serena blushes, then goes to meet up with her friends. Debuts Character *Miette *Gena *Berrybaker kids Pokémon *Slurpuff (Miette's) *Swirlix Item Poké Puff Quotes :"I still bake the best." - Jessie :"We're all cooked." - James :"Time to cool off." - Meowth :"There's nothing sweet about blasting off." - Team Rocket :"AND WE'RE DOING...!" - Jessie :"IT!" - James :"AGAIN!" - Meowth Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?": Slurpuff (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Slurpuff (JP) *This episode aired in the UK earlier than the US. *Like Another One Gabites The Dust!, Ursula's Gabite, like Miette's Slurpuff, eats away food meant for Pachirisu in DP series and Dedenne in XY series. Soon after, Dawn and Serena meet their new rival. Gallery Ash loves Serena's treats XY025 2.JPG Slurpuff is identified XY025 5.jpg Miette asks Ash does he have a bride XY025 6.jpg Serena makes Puffs XY025 7.jpg Miette cooks XY025 8.jpg The berrybaker kids try to make a treat XY025 9.jpg Serena has a new rival XY025 10.jpg A trainer and her female Meowstic XY025 11.jpg A trainer and her Azurill XY025 12.jpg Serena's Puff XY025 13.jpg Bonnie asks Gina to be her brother's date XY025 14.jpg Miette strokes Slurpuff XY025 15.jpg Serena encounters five angry Swirlix XY025 25.JPG The Swirlix are outraged XY025 16.jpg Fennekin is attacked by the Swirlix XY025 17.jpg The Swirlix attack Serena XY025 26.JPG Slurpuff leads the way XY025 27.JPG The Swirlix try to dodge Fennekin's Ember XY025 28.JPG The Swirlix wants to escape from a machine XY025 18.jpg Team Rocket's new machine XY025 19.jpg Meowth pushes the knob XY025 20.jpg The Swirlix in the machine XY025 29.JPG Pikachu and the Swirlix are freed XY025 30.JPG Team Rocket is going to be attacked XY025 21.jpg The berrybaker kids win XY025 22.jpg Miette and Serena shake hands XY025 2.jpg Miette lets Serena know she is after Ash as well XY025 3.jpg Serena is frustrated and mad at Miette XY025 23.jpg Serena continues her journey }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume